Your Love is a Song
by noiremizukii
Summary: LeoxElliot AU / Elliot is being sent into a city near Sablier to investigate an old building. On the way though he meets a boy that is most likely to live on the street. With nothing but a violin and his own clothes the stranger quite fascinates the noble, or more so, his music does. And so, their story begins / Rated T, may contain slight lemon in later chapters
1. The House Of Fianna

**A/N:** Soo c: I finally finished the first chapter ~ I know it's rather short, but I wanted to start out short and get longer while the story developes~  
>Hope you enjoy reading!<br>I'd love a review, cause I know my writing is lacking, so I appreciate critique! x3

* * *

><p>Elliot Nightray sighed and could only watch as his sister Vanessa passed him to buy her ice creme.<p>

"What else could you do in this city?", she had asked and he had known no answer. After all, he too had no clue what to do in an empty place like this. Why had Ernest sent them here in the first place? Oh right, there was that one building he was meant to take an eye on. They had more than enough time to do that later though.

Vanessa came back with a happy expression and told him immediately that she wouldn't let him take a lick.

"Who'd ask for that?", Elliot snapped back, thus earning a punch on his head.

"I'm still older than you, so watch your tone, dwarf", she laughed with a wicked smile and went ahead of him.

Both didn't really have a sense of direction, but somehow they had ended up in various places such as an empty playground, a park without trees and many streets with random piles of trash at their side.

They finally made their way crossing the street at a tunnel to the building they were sent to investigate, when something caught Elliot's attention.

It was a soft melody coming from the other end of the tunnel.

"You hear that?", he asked Vanessa and rushed to the source of the tunes without waiting for an answer.

"Elly!"

"Stay there! I'll be right back", he shouted back and searched for the one playing the music. But there wasn't anyone. There was only emptiness and the obvious lack of trees.

Just when Elliot was about to turn back he heard a sudden voice coming from below, a rude one at that.

"Do you need an invitation to get lost or are noble's these days able to figure out when their presence is the most disturbing to others by themselves?", a calm male voice said.

To his feet, on the ground, there was a young boy near his age, clasping his hands around a tiny violin, shooting death glares up to him. Everything about the stranger screamed bewilderness; The way his hair was messy and his bangs covered his eyes, how his shirt was too big and dirty to the core, the way that his skin was pale and thin above his bones.

"You- Don't you need a certification for playing music for a publicum?", was Elliot's counterattack, ignoring the offends of the stranger. At least that boy had seen a noble before, if he knew that Elliot himself was one only judging by his clothes.

"Do you see a publicum anywhere? I'm playing for myself only. Now do I need to remind you that you're disturbing the people that I play for, alas,_ me_?"

"What's your name? I guess I need to report you to the city", Elliot retorted, ignoring the boy's words once again.

"Oh really now?", the said one asked, "Didn't you notice on your way here that there aren't many people coming here? This city lives from tourists like you. It's a corpse."

"Your name?", Elliot asked again, irritated this time.

Something just made him curious about this boy. The way he spoke, the way he played the violin and the sole thing that he was in possession of one all didn't fit in with this picture of him laying in the dirt. It just seemed off.

"Elly is a pretty girly name isn't it? Pretty feminine. Fitting for someone born as the heir. People like you will never get a clue of the truely cruel things in this world."

"Shut up! That's because my name is Elliot Nightray, and not 'Elly'!" Angered, Elliot glanced down on the boy once again, noticing his lack of shoes. It was the middle of August, but the temperate still wasn't as endurable without shoes. He felt responsibility since he had now found the boy and couldn't just leave him there, but his personality sure was tough.

Mentioning his nickname he took a step back to see Vanessa still resting at the other side of the tunnel. He sighed in relief and turned his attention back to the stranger.

"Elliot Nightray, huh...No wonder I never heard of him", the black haired boy ironically smiled and started playing that melody again.

"I take that you won't tell me your name. Say, where are you from? Forgetting about this whole reporting stuff for now, what's your family's name?" Elliot had a hard time focusing since that beautiful composition was going right through his veins and he had this weird feeling that he knew it all too well.

But he didn't have to concentrate anymore because the noirette stopped playing immediately and returned Elliot's gaze for the first time. "How would I know?", he asked back, his voice being a little louder than before. The noble caught a glimpse of the stranger's eyes and shivered. Had that been his eyes? Really? Not that they'd been similar to someone he knew, it was the other way round. They were of a color Elliot had never seen before.

Beautiful eyes, at that. Eyes that seemed to see through his soul, fixiating the noble's heart with his mere gaze.

Just as he wanted to ask yet another question, his sister interrupted him. "Elly! We still need to do that investigation!"

Elliot grumbled and turned to the stranger, pointing his finger at him. "I'll definitely come back and report you!", he barked, now seemingly tousled in confusement.

"Wipe off your shoes the next time, we wouldn't want the stage to be dirty", the noirette said, not moving an inch.

"I'm being serious!", the noble shouted as he went back to his sister.

_I'm serious._

"Just why did you take so long?!", his sister scolded him when he reached her, panting a little.

"Sorry, sorry. Just some- issues", he answered in a roundabout way, leaving his sister dumbfounded and curious. He didn't lose another word about the stranger though, because he thought of the raven boy as his own secret, buried in this empty street, under the tunnel just around that corner.

And so, while Elliot was brooding over the recent issues and Vanessa was asking him weird questions, they made their way to the building.

To The House of Fianna.

The House Of Fianna was an unseemingly small building in the middle of nowhere. One of the sort that you'd just pass by without even noticing it was there in the first place.

And yet, even though it was so tiny, there were a bunch, no, thousands of kids running through the halls and passing Elliot and his sister while they were talking to one of the nuns.

"We were sent here by my Father, Bernard Nightray, to investigate this building. Though nothing seems to be off here?", he stated and searched for any hints of hidden messages in the nuns expressions.

"That's right", the nun answered, her eyes glancing down at the ground in a sad manner. "As you can see, we are quite the big orphanage for a small town like that. But lately, the kids that we're taking care of have gone missing one after another. We already have a way shorter amount of residents than we had one month ago! But no one knows the cause. We're truly worried about these kids, there's a reason they're here. We're the only one's for them after all. Who'll miss them when they're gone? This has to stop."

Vanessa stole a suspicious glance at him, harboring the same uneasy feeling as Elliot in her belly. "We understand. We'll do what we can for now. Is it possible to talk to the children?"

The nun nodded. "Of course. They're all important evidences, so you're free to do anythign in order to solve the mystery. Just, please make it stop..."

The blonde turned around and watched the kids play happily with each other. Since he was young he hadn't ever been able to stand the sight of sad people. He didn't know how to comfort them, especially not in this case. That would be Vanessa's privilege.

Just as he wanted to take a step, he felt the sensation of someone running into him on his sides and turned around to look at the culprit. At the ground there was a brow-haired boy, rubbing his head while murmuring a couple of curses. "Sorry", he whispered and shied away. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

Normally Elliot would have shouted at any person running into him to 'Gooddamn watch their step, for heaven's sake!', but the only felt himself snap even more when he saw the boy was scared and angsty of him. Those kids...were brought up to be weaklings, that's what he thought.

Before he could react, Vanessa was already at the boy's side and comforted him. "No, no, you didn't do anything wrong! Look, this dwarf's eyebrows always look scaaaary like that, he doesn't mean it! He was born with that kind of face, the poor dwarf. It's not like you can help running into him when he obviously stood in the middle of the room, right?~"

"NESSA", Elliot barked and raised a fist. "Who'd you just call a dwarf, you pedophile?!"

In split seconds the felt a hard knock on his head and when he opened his eyes, the furious expression of his black-haired sister met his. "What did you just say, _Elly_?", she said in a creepily slow voice. "Did you forget who's older?~"

Alarmed, the blonde took a step back and tried to escape the death wishes of his sister.

And while the siblings kept fighting, the nun watched them with a serious expression and the small boy stood up, his face painted with nervous laughters. Elliot only saw it for a split second, but the nun's face definitely gave him the shivers.

_Something is definitely off here_, he thought to himself, before Vanessa's punch hit him once more.

Soon after, they apologized for the mess and were quick to finish all that was left, before heading out of the building.

"Well, it's your fault for being unreasonable", the younger brother said and took the lead.

"Oh yeah? I could swear it was your fault for standing in the middle of the room, my dear idiotic brother", Vanessa retorted.

"Watch it!"

They were already on their way back, after they had just quickly exchanged goodbye's with the head of the orphanage and already, the siblings were arguing again. "You're just too proud to let it slide. That I call you a dwarf, I mean. And the thing with your eyebrows. They really ARE creepy, you know?"

"THAT AGAIN? Well, SO ARE YOU!", Elliot retorted and sighed. "We should rather talk about that House Of Fianna, 'cause fighting won't take us anywhere. So. Got any ideas?"

Vanessa shook her head. "I've never heard about anything like this before, and neither have Ernest and Claude. I have more experience with these kind of cases after all. But the question is...why would someone target a run-down orphanage like that?"

That's what Elliot didn't quite understand either. Nothing in this town was really worth spending one's time here. It was neither beautiful nor interesting, not even _clean_. It was just a huge bundle of nothing. But maybe that was what attracted the culprit? "Maybe it's as the nun said", he suggested, "these kids have no one. If they are to go missing, it won't be long before there's not one person left that remembers them anymore. The culprit could just kidnap them and do... practically anything to them, use them for all he wants and get away with it."

"But not now that we're on the case", Vanessa corrected him and her brother nodded in agreement. At least they were agreeing on something when it was about work.

"I have a hunch that this whole town is strange. Like everything here is woven, as if everything seems to be a fassade in order to keep a secret from us."

Vanessa gave him another knock on his forehad, this time a gentle, loving, sisterly one. "You're thinking too hard about it, Elly. Let's just go home for today. Tomorrow you can make theories about it all you want, but you should sleep a bit on the way back to the estate for now... You look tired."

Elliot nodded and when they were sitting in front of each other in the carriage half an hour later, he really was quick to fall asleep, while leaning on the windowsill with his ellbow.

And strangely, in his dreams there was no trace of anything involving the case. He only saw slick, long fingers elegantly wielding a fiddlestick to the rythm of a strange melody he could swear he'd heard before. Somewhere, for sure.


	2. Forget-Me-Not

**A/N**: Here comes chapter 2 of "Your Love Is A Song"! Hope you enjoy! x3

And if you did, I'd love to see your review/critique, because I know my writing has a lot of flaws, so... ~

* * *

><p>Elliot tapped the head of his pen against his noticeboard and tried hard to focus on keeping all the details together.<p>

"So then, did you know anyone here who was friends with that person?", he asked the small kid that stood before him. The brown haired boy, Philippe, chewed on his lower lip while thinking.

For half an hour, Elliot had already gathered a handful of residents of the House of Fianna, asking his questions. He had decided to start this logically by asking things related to the first victim: Helen. But things were just getting even odder. None of the kids seemed to actually know Helen, or have known her. It didn't even seem like Helen was this kind of shy person that simply had no friends, since they didn't even remember seeing her. Neither them nor the nuns had much information on her and, honestly, this was getting Elliot nowhere.  
>Actually, he hadn't found out anything since the moment he had arrived in the morning.<p>

"I didn't even know her name until today, Mister", Philippe retorted. His eyes said that they waned to distance themselves from the noble as soon as possible. Elliot had always disliked children, but normally they'd still gather around him, invading his privacy. This whole thing was getting real strange

"It's okay", he sighed after a silent pause, "you can go back. Thanks, Philippe."

This time Philippe wore a much happier expression, as he ran away to go play with his friends again.

Elliot was really lost. He had no connection. No one remembered the lost children, even the nuns only seemed to know the fact that they were gone and could barely tell their names by now.

The blonde sighed for the second time, slowly getting up from his kneeling position on the ground. If only his sister was here for once. Nessa was real good at dealing with kids, he bet it would've been easier to cooperate with them with Vanessa's help.  
>Minus the fact that <em>she'd<em> leech a dessert from him after that as her payment.

The nun that had contacted his father went up to him. Elliot already knew he'd disappoint her. There was nothing, absolutely nothing. No one recognized the kids, the culprit left no traces, not even a motive.

His eyes met her's. They were barely visible underneath her robe and vow. "No luck today either?"

Elliot thought to himself that there was no need to answer that question since it's answer was so blatantly obvious, but he nodded nevertheless.  
>The nun apologized to him for the trouble, and then again for being helpless. This was not the first time Elliot had been after a difficult task. After all, they were criminalities, of course they weren't easy to solve. But until now...there had always been SOMETHING. A thing he could grasp, something to hold on to, traces of the event actually were there any in this case and he just failed to see them?<p>

It was as Vanessa said; He thought too much about that stuff. Of course, he'd get paid for the job and all, but he shouldn't think too hard.

"Ah, please, would you like to stay for dinner?"

The noble hesitated. Staying would waste precious time and to be honest he really wanted to get home and play the piano to clear his mind. That was just his way of releasing stress.

As if the nun were to read his thoughts, she continued: "Naturally you're also free to take a look around here. Though this is a small place, we have quite the humble library and music rooms. And we're quite proud of the backyard too. In spring, the most beautiful Forget-Me-Not's will bloom...feel free to make yourself at home, Mister Nightray."

"Thank you for your hostility", he said and couldn't quite get over how ironic the comment about the Forget-Me-Not's was, for it was midsummer right now and that type of flower hardly endured the constant sun. Forget-Me-Not's appreciated the shade, he knew.

Still Elliot decided to take a look at the garden and was surprised when he found the blue flowers in their full bloom. _Really_, he thought, _it's a little like this orphanage is stuck in time.  
><em>After visiting the library too, which turned out to possess none of the books he'd read- 'What kind of library doesn't even have Holy Knight in it?!-, he discovered one of the music rooms the nun had mentioned.

One could hardly call it a music room. It was merely a small chamber with a large piano forced inside that looked like no one had ever layed a finger on it's keys since it's first arrival. Such a shame, the blonde thought and sat down on the stool in front of the piano.  
>Upon lifting it's lead he was surprised to see that the keys actually looked used. As though someone had practiced on them until his fingers turned soar.<p>

He began mindlessly playing a few tunes without paying the content of it much attention. The sound resonated in the whole orphanage and Elliot had to say, he loved it. At his estate, he was always forced to play according to his teachers note sheets, never once had he really played without having to think about hitting just the right keys.  
>It was a light feeling, in a way, though the tune he played seemed depressive and heavy.<p>

"It's been a while since someone used that piano", a voice called out to him from behind.

Elliot abruptly stopped, nearly slamming down hard on the keys, and turned to look at the intruder.  
>It was a girl, probably around his age, and she had her black hair in unkempt slight waves. There was not much about her, but then again, her eyes... They were purple, so unnaturally purple, and reminded Elliot of someone he suddenly couldn't remember anymore.<p>

"Yeah? So this really has been used... Guessing by your statement it wasn't you?", he asked and his fingers slowly slid from the keys and came to rest at his sides.

"Someone dear to me used to play it all the time. But you might not know him. Anymore" The girl smiled in a nonchalant way, her eyes gleaming michievously. Something about her made Elliot want to keep the safe distance between them, though she looked just like a weak, normal girl. She had this aura that was so overly familiar and yet completely strange.

"Uh- So-..Was he a good player?"

"The best!" The girl's expression did not change while she said that. All the while she had made no attempts to come closer and he suddenly realized how silently she had come into the room. "Once he even composed a piece for me! I'd love to hear you two play together, after all the way you play resembles his so much. It's scary."

_It's scary._

Elliot flinched. "I guess he must be good then. Is he your friend or what?"

"He's my brother!" Her smile rose even higher, became even more freaky.

"What's his name then? Maybe I really DO know him. Making myself familiar with people is one of my duties as a noble after all, so perhaps-?" Elliot wondered why he even talked to the girl like that. Normally he wasn't talking really much with people he'd just met.

"What was his name again..." She giggled all of a sudden, her body rocking forth and back in enjoyment. As if she'd pulled a really good joke. When she opened her eyes and stared directly into his, he realized something. It was her eyes, her damn eyes that kept locking his gaze with hers. Just when had he seen her before?

"Well, what's your name then?", he asked, a little annoyed at the stranger and himself too.

The girl stopped laughing. She just looked at him with her piercing stare.

"I'm Lacie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'm probably going to make this chapter longer later. I'm just really tired right now, wheee~

Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
